Autumn Samurai
by WingedElfLover
Summary: What happens when another member of the Juunishi moves to Japan after living a long sheltered life in hospitals. Don't really know what else to say but I hope you really like it!!!! ^-^
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:  Although I wish I did, I do not own any characters in the series of Fruits Basket!!!  The only character that is mine is Kane, who is one I made up!!**

**Sohma Kane, from ****America****.**

**By:  Kun-Li **

Prologue:

            A somber looking woman in a light pink summer dress made her way down the long corridors led by an orderly.  Her hands were balled into small fists which she nervously began to flex.  A sliver of silvery white hair fell from her high ponytail and she quickly tucked it behind her ear.  Her green-gold eyes scanning each room down the brightly lit white halls, taking note of each inhabitant in the terminal ward.  The scent of disinfectant filled her nose and she inhaled it deeply.  The only smell she had ever familiarized as the one for home.  The hospital halls she knew all to well and she frowned at the thought of the orderly leading her to her father.  Did he think she would get lost or need his support?  She began to crack her knuckles absently and the orderly in front of her stopped and turned around.  His lips were curved into a small smile and muttered something about everything going to be alright, apparently he was new at the hospital if he didn't know who she was.  Her fists clenched and she forced a smile onto her face, anything to get the red haired man before her from reaching over and try to comfort her. 

She remembered the incident last time, it was in front of both her parents a little recovering patient had tripped and fell on her and she had transformed in view of the boy and his parents in the room.  The boy's mother had screamed from shock and the father had frozen rooted to the floor.  The little boy had looked up at her in awe.  Her mother had rushed to the door quickly her face paler than ever and locked it while her father set to work, quickly sedating them before erasing the incident from the minds.  That had been 18 years ago, her mother was now dead.  She had died in the mental ward of this hospital, refusing to have her memory erased and eventually committing suicide to get away from her monstrous husband and daughter.  Her father over time had sadly kept on with his work, taking care of people all over the world and researching diseases for the CDC.  He had tried to be a good father but soon he had begun to take his sorrow out on his daughter before eventually abandoning her at the hospital all together to continue with his work.  

The woman blinked back some tears and passed the orderly continuing to walk down the hall until she reached room 445B.  She let her hand clasp the cold door handle and turned it allowing herself into the room. 

The room was filled with flowers and balloons from well wishers.  She let out a small sigh as she caught sight of her sleeping father Souma Hiroshi.  She rushed to his bedside and clasped his frail hands gently.

"Kane, you came…my daughter… you came." The man rasped from behind his breathing mask.  

She nodded and tried to silence him, knowing fully well the strain he was putting on himself, years of nursing school didn't have to tell her that.

"Ile, before I go…"a sudden coughing fit ravaged Hiroshi, "before I go, I must humbly ask you for your forgiveness.   I know it's probably too late and that I shouldn't have left you alone for all those years, missing everything you might've done…all your accomplishments.  Most of all, I regret having to leave you…again."  He said tears filling his eyes. 

"You left me in the best of care.  There is nothing to forgive." She lied, feeling the harbored anger in her heart leaving.  "It's alright, everything turned out okay."

_If you consider living in a hospital all your life okay_, she thought bitterly.  So many years of being alone and watching her step.  Making sure she never transformed in front of anyone.  It had been fun sometimes though; visiting the Souma house in Japan had always been great around New Year's.  She remembered even seeing the cursed cat once, behind his bamboo-like prison.  She had played with Hatori, Shigure and Ayame.  They were the loudest bunch she had ever seen always clowning around and practically inseparable, it was lucky they ever paid attention to her at all the other Sohma's never did.  Then there was the fate-full meeting with Akito…a small shiver went up her spine.  She secretly hoped she would never have to see him again.  

The sound of a door opening snapped her back to the present her father was clutching her hand and tears were streaming down his face and she soon felt a hand on her shoulder.  She turned hesitantly and caught sight of a man in a business suit, his short light brown hair slicked back and he wore glasses, a brown leather briefcase was perched on the arm of a near-by chair.  He smiled down at her and greeted Hiroshi before going into a long report about the family's current situation.  Kane listened to half of it her mind drifting to her father as his hold on her hand tightened.

"Kane, I have some news to tell you.  Depending on how you take it, it will be good or bad. "He paused his hand reaching to his chest, the man put a hand on the man's shoulder and Hiroshi nodded at him.

 "Ah, yes, before I continue I'd like to introduce myself to you first before I-"

"Sorry, no need to.  I already recognized you as Momiji's dad."  She interrupted quickly.

The man looked quizzically at her and placed a hand to his head.

"How did you know?  You haven't been to Japan in so long."  He asked quizzically.

"I remember getting a picture card, long ago. "she blushed.  "It wasn't exactly addressed to me it was to my father but he wasn't here."

"Oh okay.  Anyway, to continue I'm here on a business meeting but since I was here, upon your father's request I was to take you with me on my return back.  You really have no choice, you must go because if you stay you would be the remaining Souma here and that won't be allowed by the head of our family.  The arrangements have been made for you to leave in two days time with or without me."  He said slowly as he reached into the briefcase.  "There will be someone waiting for us at the airport, so you don't have to worry about transportation."

He handed her the ticket and she took it without looking at him.  "Arigato." She said forcing a smile to her face; she looked at her father who looked away, tears pouring down the sides of his cheeks.

 Kane reached over and pulled her father into a hug, she wasn't about to show that she was upset about all this.  It had been only yesterday that she heard of his arrival and today about his illness and now about her having to actually leave the hospital permanently.  Her father had actually bought a room in the hospital, hired a private tutor for her education and self defense.   She hugged him tighter before pulling away and settling into a near by chair.  She smiled clutching the plane ticket close.

"Excuse me but…if I leave who will take care of my father?"  She asked looking from Momiji's father to Hiroshi.

Hiroshi frowned and slowly sat up sighing, "Kane I'm not just ill I'm actually dieing by the time you get off that plane I'll be already buried."

Kane stared blankly at her father how could he possibly say something so cold?  She barely knew him but she still loved him. 

"Dad, I love you."  She said tears streaming down her cheeks as she was lead out of the room and down the hall.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Hello, dear readers!!  I wanted to humbly thank you for taking the time to read my story!!!  *blushes* This is the first story I ever posted on-line and it is really my first Fruits Basket fanfic.  Hehe…I always pictured a FB fanfic that I'd write would be based on the love triangle between Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo but I surprised myself by concocting some weird story.  I hope to continue it and I promise that in the following chapters more of FB characters will be present.  Actual ones beside Momiji's dad.  I really hope you enjoy this and I look forward to your reviews but I ask you one thing…*blushes*  Please be honest at with what you see.  If it stinks let me know, I won't be in the least bit offended I'll actually try harder to improve it.  Oh, geez, I'm rambling now.  Enough of this torture!!  Ahhhh!! Bye-bye now!_


	2. Arrival

**Disclaimer:  I do not own any members of the Fruits Basket series.   Kane is not a character from the anime, she is one I personally created for this fanfic.  I repeat I do not own Honda Tohru, Souma Ayame, Souma Shigure, Souma Yuki or any other member in the series!!!**

Chapter 1:  Arrival

            Kane awoke as the plane began it's decent into Japan.   Momiji's dad had been unable to accompany her on her flight due to a prolonged business meeting.  He had however been nice enough to send her his personal car to drive her to Kennedy airport.  The traffic had been murder and she had almost missed her flight.  The driver had been kind and handled all her baggage while she boarded the plane.  It had been hard for her to fall asleep on the long flight there; ever since she was younger she had never been able to, reading a book and taking care to not disturb anyone on the plane.  The perfect child, she had often been called, a child often seen but never heard.  

            "One hour of damn sleep."  She whispered sleepily to no one.

            She unbuckled her seat belt and reached into her overhead compartment retrieving her laptop case.  Kane followed the rest of the passengers out of the plane and looked for the person awaiting her.  She searched the crowd nervously for a familiar face but found none.  The flustered woman cursed under her breath for being unable to see anyone when she caught sight of a small white sign with her name in kanji.  She headed toward its direction, pushing past the large crowd of people and stopped when she found the owner of it.  He had short black hair some of which covered his left eye, which was a piercing deep blue.  His handsome face held no welcoming smile, only a solemn, bored kind of look.  He wore a dark grey suit and in one arm a long white lab coat; it seemed he had come here right after work.  

            "I am Hatori," he said in a composed tone "I wil-"

           He was suddenly shoved aside as a blonde streak boy past him and stopped right in front of Kane.

            "Hey! You're the Sohma from America aren't ya?"  The blonde boy said cheerily!  

            Kane nodded and took in the fact that he was wearing a blue school girl uniform.  _Odd, she thought, _  why would he be wearing that?__

            "Hai," she said slipping into Japanese, "I'm Kane, and you must be Momiji-chan."

            "Yup, and the scary man behind me i-"

            "Hatori, yeah, I recognize him now."  She interrupted with a smile.  

            "Hey, why don't we get your luggage?!"  Momiji said grabbing her hand and leading her to the large spinning luggage rack. "I'm so glad to finally meet you, I've actually heard a little about you from the other Sohma's.  Wow, you really are a quiet one, kind of like Haru and Hatori there.  I hope you aren't as boring though.  Are you hungry?  I know a great place to eat and after that I could introduce you to the others." 

            The stopped and waited until a small blue suitcase came into view, the white tag screaming Sohma in bright red letters.  

            "Here it is!" cried Momiji happily has Kane grabbed the handle.

            Kane couldn't help but ruffle his hair as she bent over and kissed him on the cheek.

            "You're so adorable!!" she said pulling him into a hug which he happily returned.

            "We should be leaving now."  Hatori said hurrying them outside and into the large parking lot where after some time they found the car.  

            Momiji pulled Kane toward the backseat while Hatori placed the suitcase in the trunk.  

            "Kane, please sit next to me for the trip back home!  You're so cute I want keep hugging you!"  Momiji pleaded his big brown eyes looking into hers.

            "Momiji, stop bothering Kane."  Hatori said sternly as he got into the driver seat of the car.

            "But I'm not," Momiji said with a pout.  "Tori, you just want her all for yourself."

            Kane smiled and got into the backseat pulling Momiji with her, he giggled and began talking about how cool it would be when the others met her.  He briefly described in comical detail each Souma she would meet from Ayame to Ritsu.  She couldn't help but smile and laugh with him when he talked.  He was so adorable.

            "So what animal of the Juunishi do you turn into?" He asked staring intently at her.

            "The tiger." She said blushing slightly. "What about you?"

            "The rabbit!" Momiji exclaimed jumping onto her lap.   "You must turn into a white tiger by the color of your hair."

            She nodded before tickling him. "You must be a yellow rabbit."  

            Momiji began to laugh uncontrollably kicking Hatori's chair as Kane continued her attack.

            "You both better stop before we get pulled over by the police."  Hatori said, his even.

            Kane stopped tickling Momiji and sat straight blushing furiously.  Momiji slumped in his seat apparently somewhat upset that his fun had been interrupted.

            "Tori, you really are no fun.  We only just started playing."  Momiji whined.

            "No playing in the car, it causes accidents."  He replied

            The car began to slow as it pulled into a long winding road; Kane looked up and noticed the car was now on a dirt road, trees surrounded either side of the car.  Kane closed her eyes allowing time to pass in silence as she waited for the car to stop.  Her palms had grown damp and her mouth dry as she realized they were getting deeper into Sohma territory.  The car came to a halt and Momiji grabbed her hand pulling her out.  

            "We're here, now I can show you around."  He said happily, his cheery brown eyes searching hers for a reply.

            "Just let me get my bag and I'll be happy to let you take me an-"

            "About time you got here." A voice called from behind her.

            She turned to see another little boy this when was dressed normally in a dark green button up shirt and black shorts.  He had light brown hair (which was the same color if lighter as his boots) and eyes, which were had now softened as a little girl with tiger yellow hair.  She had begun talking softly to the boy before noticing she was standing there.  The girl blushed and clutched at the boy's arm before running past Kane and into Momiji's wide embrace.

            "Kisa and Hiro-chan I'm back, and I brought a new friend to show you!" he called pulling away from Kisa and walking up to Kane. "This is Kane, and she is another tiger!  Isn't she soo kawaii! "

            "I don't think she's special enough to keep us waiting for you. " He said turning to Kane. "Unless you feel that you are special enough to keep Momiji from Kisa and me."  

            "Eh, I…gomen." She said in a confused tone.

            _Who the hell is this kid? She thought as the girl beside her took her and smiled, she felt some of the tension disappear as she gazed at the girl. _

            "Don't worry about Hiro, "she said in a soft voice, "He's just mad that he had to wait for Momiji so long.  It's my fault really I wanted to wait for Momiji."

            She turned and looked at Hiro. "Hiro you really shouldn't be rude to someone new.  It wasn't her fault."

            Hiro flushed and walked toward the house, muttering to what some would have though come close to an apology. 

            "Yaay!  Now that we're all here let's play now!"  Momiji exclaimed as he took hold of Kane's other hand.

            "Momiji, she must rest.  She's had a long flight and she will be seeing Akito soon.  Go and play with out her."  Hatori called from the side of the car.  

            He walked to through the gate and down the stone walkway up to the entrance, her suit case in hand.  He turned and waited for Kane, who Momiji had now reluctantly let go.  Kisa followed Momiji and waved good-bye to Kane who had now begun walking toward Hatori.  

            "I'm sorry about Momiji, but I had figured you would be a bit tired from the flight."  He said when she finally reached him at the doorway.

            She nodded and continued to follow him down the hall taking care to take off her shoes and carry them in.  Her mind began to wander to the past, seeing glimpses of her child-self in the halls.  _I don't even think he really remembers me,_ she thought glumly as he suddenly stopped.  She hadn't noticed his stopping and bumped into his back.

            "Akito, what are you doing out of your bed.  You've just taken your medicine, you should be resting."  Hatori said his voice still calm.

            "Well, I remembered we were going to have an arrival.  A family member none-the-less, and you know how much I love meeting and talking with family."  Akito, said seductively.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Well, this is my 1st erm, second chapter. Well, I really hope you enjoy it.  I'm trying my best to be a good writer and keeping the characters as close to there personalities as possible.  _


	3. Meetings

**Disclaimer:  I do not own or claim to own any characters in the series Fruits Basket!  Kane and Hiroshi (father of Kane, forgot to claim, him lol. He's dead) are my characters.**

Chapter 3:  Meetings

            Kane stared at the man before her, his pale skin the only light that was in the darkened room.  He paced the room before finally leaning next to a round shaped window.  She looked out the window watching the sunset, waiting nervously for him to speak.  She had been about 10 when she met him, and he seemed to not have changed at all.  His hair was cut to the bottom of his neck, an inky black just like his eyes.  

            "I see you have grown since we last met.  Your hair is longer now, very long and you are taller." He said smoothly, his eyes gazing into hers from so far away.

            She felt her spine tingle and tore her eyes away from his and looked down at the floor and then moved to shadow engulfed figure in the hallway.  

            "I'm very happy to see you again, Akito-kun." She said biting her tongue as she looked up at him again.  

            She found herself moving from the doorway and seating herself on the tatami despite the feeling in her stomach.  

            "Are you really, I was under the impression that no one really liked coming into this room, are you one of the exceptions?" Akito asked his voice rising slightly as he walked over to her.

            "I do not know what the others think since I'm not here…"she said after some time, "but I can sincerely say that this room doesn't bother me at all."

            Akito sat on a pillow across from her, a thoughtful expression on his face.  

            "Sincerely, hmm...I see.  I didn't know that you could speak, other than a silly 'gomen' now and then from you.  From what I gathered, you are a nurse or at least trained as one?"

            "Hai, I've trained but I have not really practiced because…it was not my real wish to pursuit it." Kane said her voice faltering.

            "Hold your thought, I'm thirsty." he turned and signaled the figure in the doorway shut the screen and left. "Kureno will be up shortly with some tea."

            He leaned back on a larger pillow and gazed at her as he waited for Kureno. An unsettling silence soon came between them; Kane found herself staring at the floor.  Minutes seemed to turn into hours, her palms were sweaty and her neck hairs were standing on end.  Akito's eyes never left her body, taking note of the way she shifted sometimes in her blue jean dress.  _Sincerely, eh, look at the way the fear is building within her from the silence_, he thought happily as he shifted himself slightly closer to her.  The screen slid open and in stepped a man with short brown hair and eyes, he wore a dark grey kimono with a black obi.  In his hands he carried a perfectly balanced tray of tea and some small snacks.  He set it down gingerly in front of Akito, who afterward gently caressed his face as Kureno whispered something in his ears.

            "Very good Kureno, I'll be sure to meet you later once I've had my rest.  Remember; do not forget the rest of today's schedule."  He said his voice softening with every word.

            Kureno bowed and left without glancing at the white haired girl he passed.  Akito poured himself a cup of tea.

            "Now, where were we…ah, yes…you confirmed with me about your nurse training and about your wish to not pursue it.  Well, as head of the family I decide what you do, and you will pursue a career as a nurse.  You will be Hatori's new assistant."  He said before sipping his tea.

            "But…that doesn't make s-sense," she stammered, "I-I just told you I received training but I lack the experience and desire to pursue it."

            "No you don't understand, you must think I'm incredibly stupid.  You have lived all of your pathetic life in a hospital.  You have received training as a nurse, and I repeat have lived in a hospital and you are now trying to lie and tell me you have not practiced it at all!!"  He rose and looked down at her, fury present the dark depths of his eyes.

            He walked away from her and turned hurling the hot cup of tea at her.  It landed next to her hand; glass scattered and flew cutting her arm as the tea burned her hand.  She jerked her hand back with a small cry of pain and clutched it close to her chest.  Akito walked around the glass and grabbed her hair pulling it unmercifully, as he knelt close to her.

            "You will be a nurse; you will help Hatori in his office and with the care of **me!  You see, you will-like the others do as I say.  I'm the cursed head of the family and as long as I live you are bound to me!!!"  His grip tightening as he put his other hand on her bleeding arm. "Do you understand me?"**

            "Hai." She said through clenched teeth.  

"You have disgusted me today, so you will be living with Shigure.  He will know how to take care of you.  Now leave and take care of that arm." He squeezed her arm before letting her go slowly.  

            She grabbed a napkin from the plate and wiped the blood off of his open hand before standing to leave.  The screen door opened a final time and she found herself in a lit hallway, her eyes watered at the pain in her arm but she refused to cry choosing to walk back the way she came.  As she walked she noticed her suitcase further down the hall and grabbed it pausing as the screen door slid open and Momiji ran out and into her.  With another cry she and Momiji crashed into the floor.  He quickly pulled himself away from her while apologized and then she heard a small gasp.

            She felt a small hand on her arm and she turned to see Kisa looking at her palely.

            "It's alright really; it's just a few scratches…nothing really."  Kane said gently as she pulled her arm away from Kisa.

            She stood up and Momiji looked at her sadly as if he knew exactly what had happened.  He took her non-bloody hand and led her down the hall with Kisa to the bathroom.

            "I'm not surprised that Akito did this." Momiji said as he watched Kane pull out the tiny bits of glass from a few of the cuts.

            He looked at Kisa who had pulled out a small handkerchief decorated with flowers.  Momiji reached over and turned on the water adjusting it so that it wasn't too cold while Kane smiled and put her arm under it.  She rinsed out the small cuts and allowed the water to dry off.

            "What is going on here?" came Hiro's voice as he began to ramble on about being the seeker which meant for them to hide and not abandon him.

            He walked in and saw the small cuts and scratches and understood quickly what exactly had happened.  He watched as Kisa handed her handkerchief to Kane who politely refused it going to search for gauze in the cabinets instead.  She found some along with some medical tape and bandaged her arm.  Unfortunately, there wasn't enough and with the help of Momiji, Kisa's handkerchief was tied to her arm.  

            "Thank you."  Kane said hugging each of them. 

            "So where are you going to stay?"  Momiji asked cheerily trying to change the mood as they walked out into the night.

            "Well, since I ticked off Akito, he's sending me to Shigure's house."  She said looking up at the star filled sky. _Spirits, it's beautiful out here, she thought before Momiji and Kisa began to dance happily._

            "You get to me Shigure, Yuki, Kyo and most of all Tohru!"  They both cheered.

            "Kane." A voice called from behind her.

            She turned and saw Hatori, smoking a cigarette by the car.  

            "Get in, I've been instructed to drive you there." He said coolly.

            She waved good-bye to the kids and walked toward the car; she opened the passenger door and got in but not before Momiji rushed up to Hatori.

            "I want to go too.  Tohru is definitely going to be home tonight and I haven't seen her in a while so let me go too!  I'll sleep over and be really good!" Momiji pleaded.

            Hatori nodded and Momiji ran to the passenger seat and pulled Kane to the back, happily waving good-bye to Kisa and Hiro who were now retreating back into the large house.  Momiji had begun once more talking about Tohru, claiming how pretty and nice she was.

            "If Tohru were a princess, then I'd be her prince!" He said with a sigh.

            Kane couldn't help but laugh a little at this was very happy to find herself walking up the steps beside Hatori.  He went to knock on the door when he saw from the corner of his eye her bandaged arm.  He let out a small sigh and turned to her lifting her arm.

            "What happened? Wait don't tell me." He said as he undid the bandages and looked at the small cuts and scratches.  "Good, their just shallow so you won't suffer any physical scarring."  

            "I know."  Kane said gently pulling away from him a part of her wished he would acknowledge fully that he remembered her.  Bring up something from the past; she felt a small dull ache.  Did anyone besides Akito really remember her?!  She rewrapped her arm as Hatori knocked on the door.  Momiji fidgeted slightly, he began knocking on the door himself until a teenaged boy with orange hell answered the door, his red eyes glaring at Momiji.

            "Aw, what the hell do you want?" He asked angrily eyeing Hatori.

            Hatori stepped aside and allowed Kane to show herself, Shigure emerged from the hall and pushed Kyo to the side.  Gleefully pulling Kane and Hatori in, while Momiji charged passed them and into Yuki.

            "Hey, where's Tohru? Awwww…she's not working late again is she? Or is she in the kitchen, he leapt off of Yuki and ran down the hall turning into the living room." 

            Kyo got up and angrily muttered before roughly shoving past Shigure toward the hall pausing to listen as Shigure began speaking.

            "Ah, how it breaks my heart to see him so angry but what's this?  Could this be the lovely cub from our past Ha-san? The silent angel that I have dreamt of on occasion?"  He mused gently grasping her hand as he moved intimately closer.

            There was a quick movement and soon Shigure lay at the floor, Yuki and Kyo stood next to him.

            "I apologize for that hentai baka, it is a pleasure to meet you, Miss – um, forgive me.  I never caught your name."  Yuki said his voice as soft as velvet,  violet eyes meeting, green gold ones.  

            Kane felt herself blush even more as he waited for her answer but before she could speak, a voice called from the door.

            "Everyone, I'm so sorry that I'm late.  I was working and I-oh, we have a guest, I hope I didn't interrupt anything." Tohru called as she entered the house.

            "No, you didn't interrupt anything.  The woman was about to tell us her name."  Kyo called from his spot next to the now recovered Shigure.

            "Ah, my spirits have rose, my health fully regained now that my lovely wife has returned home!"  Shigure sang as he pulled Tohru into a hug.

            Tohru blushed and once again Shigure found himself face to face with his floor.

            "You touch her again, you sick pervert and I'll kill you."  Kyo spat as he rolled the sleeves of his black shirt up.

            Yuki looked mildly amused by the scene, Hatori had now lit a cigarette, Momiji had now begun whining loudly about everyone hogging Tohru, Tohru was trying to calm Kyo by pulling him away from Shigure.  The noise that was now all around her was too much.  She couldn't stand it and her head began to hurt, she dropped her suitcase and began massaging her temples.  The throbbing in her arm had gone down a bit and she began to feel the long lost familiar sensations of the transformation coming about her. _No, not now…they can't see how ugly I am!_ She tried to step back but had tripped over Tohru's bags and she fell backwards, as she fell her mother's face floated into view serene and beautiful and then suddenly her thin lips were pulled back and her eyes had taken a wild look, _you did this on purpose you disgusting animal, turn back and put your mask on you ugly bitch.  How could I have such a little demon for child, look at you a bundle of fucking fur…you think that's normal?  How could anyone love you?! _Tears filled her eyes as her bottom connected with the floor and the familiar white smoke rose around her engulfing her with a soft poof as she transformed.  Everyone stopped talking and watched as the smoke wafted outside and left the medium-sized snowy white tiger behind.

            "Gomen, gomen…don't look!"  cried Kane as she turned and bounded down the hall.

            She couldn't shake the look of shock from their faces but was it disgust?  Had she broken the rule again?  She continued down the hall, tears clouding her vision, she never saw the small wooden table in the dining room before she collided into it with a loud crash.

            Tohru stood and looked at the retreating form of the tiger, she thought it was so beautiful.  She had never seen a white tiger before, especially one as sad and scared as Kane.  She ran after her, Yuki and Kyo at her side.  They wore worried expressions as they ran, and their faces grew even grimmer as they heard the loud crash.

            _What the hell's wrong with that lady, Kyo thought as he stopped in the entrance of the doorway._

            Shigure rose and dragged Hatori with him toward the dining room, Momiji had already run ahead of them.

            "Why would she run away?"  Shigure asked more to himself than allowed.  He hoped that she wasn't psycho.  He looked over at Hatori who seemed to have been deep in thought.  They spotted Tohru holding the limp tiger's paw.  Apparently their new guest had crashed into the table knocking her out and wrecking it in the process.  He was shocked; he had never seen her act so weird since they were kids.  She had never spoken and had always seemed so hesitant to play.

            Hatori's brows furrowed in thought, he knelt next to the fallen tiger, removing his coat and placing it by his side.  He attempted to lift her and soon Yuki moved to his side to help.  She wasn't heavy but he didn't want to move her to much alone, he always felt a tingly sensation whenever he touched her.  This was why he was glad that she decided to stay away from him, either out of not remembering him or because of any fear.  There was another cloud of smoke and he quickly picked up his coat and covered her with it as everyone turned away.  What had she gone through all these years, no one really liked transforming but none were scared after they did.  What had caused this fear?  He wondered as he took out a smell penlight and focused the beam on to her now opening eyes.  He told her to follow the beam.  

            Kane felt something trickling down the side of her head and lifted a hand slowly to touch it.  She pulled I away and stared at the small patch of blood.  She sat up with one arm tugging at the coat; the bandages on her arm were gone now revealing the cuts on her arm.  Hatori told Tohru to go find some bandages and for Yuki to get some water.  Kyo went and got her things while Momiji talked soothingly to Kane.  Shigure watched this scene from the doorway, not daring to move as his thoughts traveled to the past.  _She was always so afraid of her parents…and seemed so happy here, especially with the old cursed cat. Our grandfather, the only light in his life.  What did they do to her whenever she wasn't here?" Shigure and Hatori thought (not at the same time but the general idea).  He made a mental note to contact Ayame who had kept some correspondence with her over the years.  He was thankful for his snake-friend, he was always able to find him anything he needed to know, another mental note was made to get Ayame a gift._

            Kane finally came out of her mind, and found she was shivering and looking at the broken table.  An alarm raised inside did she break that?  She looked up to see worried faces; she didn't want to worry them.  She looked at her freshly bandaged arm and felt to touch her head but was stopped by a warm hand, Hatori's hand.

            "I wouldn't do that."  He said his lips turned up in an attempt to form a smile.

            "You gave us quite a scare Kane."  Yuki's gentle voice said from her side.

            "Yeah, what the hell is wrong with you? You transformed, big deal, it's done so many times here." Kyo said a faint blush in his cheeks as Tohru turned to look at him.

            "You could transform as long as no one outside the family sees you, it's okay."  Momiji said hugging her arm.

            "Gomen, for the table…and for frightening you, it was not my intent.  It's just that…" she felt her cheeks burning under so many stares, "its just tha-"

            "It's quite alright," Shigure found himself say, "You must be tired, if Tohru doesn't mind you will be sharing a room together."

            "No, no I wouldn't mind. In fact it will be great to share my room with a Sohma!"  Tohru said happily, picking up Kane's clothing and handing it to the woman.  

            Hatori rose and passed Shigure telling him he would arrive tomorrow afternoon to pick up Momiji and left.  Yuki and Kyo left to their rooms dragging Momiji with them.  Shigure looked at Kane making sure she was okay before leaving.

            "I'm sure you will like it here." Tohru said standing up giving Kane her hand.  

            Kane grasped Tohru's hand and stood she put Hatori's coat to the side and pulled her clothes back on.  Tohru walked into the kitchen and returned after a few minutes with a small plate of onigiri.

            "Are you hungry?" Tohru said holding out the plate for Kane.

            Kane nodded and took one of the onigiri; she smiled at Tohru before walking down the hallway and up the stairs.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Whew, I finally finished chapter three!!  I'm really really tired now and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!!  I look forward to seeing your reviews, peace! ^-^;_


	4. Ready and Waiting

**Disclaimer:  I don't own any characters of Fruits Basket!!  Enough said, you've already read the previous disclaimers so you already know that they are just volunteers for this little drama I have going on!! =p  So read on and enjoy!!**

Chapter 4:  Ready and Waiting

           Tohru awoke to the low sounds of her alarm clock.  She stretched and looked at the sleeping Kane, her hair silvery white hair lay around her head and across her pale cheeks.  Her eyes were slightly open and for a moment Tohru thought she had seen an amethyst eye before Kane had sleepily turned away.  She shook her head dismissing the thought entirely as she quietly tiptoed to the window and turned to see if the sleeping Kane had turned again.  The woman hadn't so she decided to open the curtains just to enough to let some of the light in so she can see what she was doing. _ I hope I can see with this, oh I don't want to wake her yet, Tohru thought a worried expression crossing her face as her mind began weaving negative outcomes of the woman waking.   She tiptoed to her closet and pulled the door open the door, a loud creak followed and Tohru froze and slowly turned to see Kane slowly rising into a sitting position her head turning with half-lidded eyes to Tohru, tears fell from her eyes and onto her cheeks.  _

            "A-ano…" Tohru said stepping forward feeling her neck hairs rising as she realized that Kane wasn't looking at her but through her.

            "No don't…I promise to be good!  Please, don't make me do it, I don't want to…"  Kane whimpered as she fell back onto the pillow with a small cry.

            Tohru face was a mask of worry and shock; she was confused, what had just happened.  Tohru after some making up her mind walked up Kane's bedside and sat next to her before gently shaking Kane awake.  Kane's eyes had fluttered open after a few minutes of shaking; she blinked back the tears and looked up into Tohru's warm blue eyes which seemed full of worry. 

            "Gomen, I woke you because I thought you were having a bad dream."  Tohru said quickly her hands had begun playing with the hem of her light pink pajama dress.

            "Eh, thank you…I'm sorry if I was loud."  Kane's eyes clouded as she tried to remember the dream.

            Tohru smiled and patted her hand, "No you weren't loud at all."

            She left Kane who had sunk back into the soft pillows.

            "What time is it?" she called to Tohru.

            "It's 5:30 in the morning."  Tohru answered as she finished tying the long blue ribbons in her hair.  

            "Why are you up so early?" Kane asked as she rose fluidly from the big pink bed.

            "I always get up early to make everyone breakfast and get ready for school." She said turning to Kane and adjusting her skirt.

            "Would it be alright if I helped, I mean I'll be staying here so I have to help out some how.  So would it be okay if I helped?"  Kane asked her eyes lit with hope.

            Tohru contemplated the idea for a moment before cheerfully answering yes.  Smiled and walked silently toward her suitcase and opened it.  A small gasp had escaped her lips as a terrifying oni's face leered up at her.  Its evil smile seemed to emit laughter as her shaking hands moved to pick it up.  A small black silk trail followed it.  Kane gazed into the intricately painted face her face growing impossibly paler with every moment that it took her eyes to move up and down the familiar red, gold and blue lines.  Its smooth shiny glass surface reflected the little light there was in the room; Kane turned it over and saw a note pinned to the silk cloth that was joined to the mask.  It was from Momiji's father.  She ripped the envelope open and read the letter within:

_Dear Kane,_

_I have had your clothes and whatever belongings that_

_were__ deemed necessary packed for you as you father wished._

_He has also requested that this mask be packed along with a_

_letter from him which can be found inside the mask.  It has been_

_great meeting you again and I hope you enjoy your new home._

            Kane laid the mask gently next to her and saw the other note lying atop of her neatly folded clothes.  She crumbled the first letter into a paper ball and placed it next to the mask before taking out a long lavender skirt, and light gray shirt.  These clothes were not hers, as she continued sifting through them she noticed a few still had the price tags on them.  They had more of an oriental look than anything, her father's doing no doubt, she thought as she returned them back to the suitcase, leaving only the skirt and shirt she had selected before out.  She reached in and pulled out a pair of knee high dark grey socks, she pulled them on and found they actually went above her knee and over the lover half of her thigh, she rose and stepped into her skirt pulling it over legs and hips and buttoning up the side before bending down to retrieve her shirt and the letter from her father Hiroshi and the crumpled one from Momiji's father.  She pulled off the oversized shirt (the only article of clothing that was hers besides the outfit she came in) that read: No really, I'm not interested!! Kane removed a dark green band from her wrist and tied her hair up into a messy bun tucking any stray strands behind her ear. She finished changing and waited for Tohru who had just finished making the bed.   Tohru walked near Kane's suitcase and saw the mask and let out a little yelp.  Kane rushed to the suitcase and shut it muttering an apology before leaving the room.  Tohru glanced at the suitcase and saw a white contact case and walked over and picked it up.  Her mind flashed to tiny sliver of an amethyst eye.  _No she seems to have been through a lot of trouble before she arrived her; I don't want to bother her over her eye color.  It's really none of my business, ne…after all I could be imagining the whole thing it is early in the morning, _she thought as she placed the contact case on top of the suitcase.

XxXxXxX

            Hatori lay awake on his bed for hours thinking about Kane.  He had been four when he first met the two year old.  She had always been silent and was constantly kept at her mother's side; no body had ever really paid any attention to her except when she was with the three of them (Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame).  It was only then that she actually laughed and played, that was until she was ten and her parents stopped bringing her altogether to the New Year's celebration, in fact the mother had stopped attending when the girl had turned six. 

            "What had happened all those times when you weren't here?"  Hatori said aloud.

            He rolled to his side his eyes focusing on the sliver of light the poured through parted curtains.  He sat up as the alarm clock rang.

            "So much for sleep." He muttered before his eyes fell to the portrait of Kana.  "My little breath of spring."  

            He rose and took the picture down from its resting place. 

            "How long has it been since we last talked? Kissed? Even laugh together? I know, almost a lifetime, ne.   For so long, this heart has been cold, waiting for the winter's snow to melt and give birth to the love of spring.  How long has it been since I abandoned the gentle warmth of spring, can you tell me Kana?  Are you finally happy now?" Hatori said his voice laden with sadness. 

            His mind flashed to the meeting with Ayame and Shigure.  They were all sitting around the table and Ayame had said he received the pictures of Kana's wedding.  He had tried giving them to Hatori but he had pushed them away saying he was past that now, but was he.  After Kana he had not gone near another woman, he had faithfully followed Akito's orders even when the man wasn't in his right mind, except when he had ordered him to erase Tohru's memories.  That was just something he couldn't do, how could he do it to a girl who so reminded him of his Kana?  He couldn't erase the memory of one he held so close to his heart again.  

            "I have changed some since that day.  I feel it…"  Hatori said as he placed her picture in his drawer. "We are past now." _But are we really?  Can I ever get over you? _Hatori's mind intervened.  

            He sighed and gathered his things for a shower, giving his room one last glance before shutting the door.

XxXxXxX

            Kyou awoke to the smell of eggs; he went to roll out of his futon when he collided into something soft.  He turned his head to see the sleeping form of Momiji, he felt his anger rise quickly but he took a deep breath before shaking the boy awake.  

            "Wake-up you, why the hell are you in my room, damn rabbit." Kyou said his red eyes flashing when Momiji refused to wake up instead going for his arm in an attempt to cuddle.

            "Get the hell away from me, wake-up already I have to get ready for school and so do you.  Arrg, damn it you spoiled rabbit!!!"  Kyou yelled furiously shaking Momiji.

            Momiji eyes opened wide fast and he scrambled out of Kyou's grasp.  He sat perched at the edge of the futon rubbing his eyes.

            "Kyou, I'm going to go tell Tohru your being mean to me!!!" Momiji said as he rubbed his shoulders and ran out of the room.

            "See if I care you damn brat!  Who the hell said you can come in here and sleep."  Kyou yelled furiously after the retreating form.

            He scratched his head, he straitened out his futon and went to the small chest of drawers and pulled out his clothes and hurriedly put them on_.  I better hurry or that bachiatari nezumi will beat me down there, Kyou stormed out of the room a pair of socks held in his teeth while he buttoned up his shirt.  He ran down the stairs and saw Tohru and Kane cooking breakfast.  The scent of fried sausage hit his nose and his stomach growled. __No sign of the damu nezumi, Kyou muttered as he ducked into the bathroom._

XxXxXxX

Yuki rose from his bed the light of the sun shining in his face.  He lazily rose from his bed scratching at his side as he strode to the window.  He gazed sleepily at his "secret base" which seemed so far away. _I'll go by my base today, I have to see how the strawberries are doing, _Yuki thought as he retreated to his closet.  

"I wonder what Honda-san is making for breakfast today."  He said to himself as he pulled out his uniform, he shed his pajamas and put his uniform on, pausing to look in the mirror to adjust his tie he caught a glimpse of the time.  "Six o' clock, I'm late to help Honda-san, why didn't the alarm clock wake me up sooner.  Well, it's for the better I guess being as I can't cook." Yuki mused as he opened the door and left.  

As he walked down the stairs he realized that there was something wrong, not with him but with the new guest residing in the house hold.  _Another tiger, I thought that wasn't possible.  Only one member could be born Juunishi at a time, so how could there be two tigers…_his mind trailed off as soon as Tohru happily greeted him. 

"Good morning Sohma-kun," Tohru happily said as emerged from the kitchen and lead Yuki to the brand new table. "Kane and I made breakfast together so I hope you like it. 

She left Yuki as Kyou emerged from the bathroom Yuki rose and darted for it a little embarrassed that Tohru had seen him with out his perfect morning face.  Kyou trough himself on the floor at the same moment a car horn was heard.  He reluctantly began to stand after several more beeps but Momiji had already rushed past him yelling "Hatori, can't we wait until after Tohru serves breakfast?" Kyou couldn't hear Hatori but knew the response as Momiji called a pitiful good-bye to Tohru. She walked out into the hall and waved at Momiji who rushed and hugged her instantly transforming into the yellow rabbit.  

"See you later Tohru." Momiji said after picking up his clothes and hopping happily away.

Tohru giggled and walked toward the kitchen, Kane came out with several plates each containing a small omelet and toast.  Kyou sat back down and stared suspiciously at the green flecks in his omelet.

"Tohru these aren't leeks are they?" He picked up the fork for and cut a piece and lifted it up for closer examination.

Kane rushed and snatched the plate away from Kyou, "Gomen I accidentally gave you, uh…mine." She lied smoothly before sitting down.  Tohru had just told her a few seconds ago the dislikes of the boy and already she had forgotten.  She set the plate down before her after gracefully sitting down, she knew she didn't like leeks either but they didn't so who was to be the wiser.  The least thing she wanted to do was start a little fight early in the morning.  She switched forks with Kyou and placed it on her plate in favor of helping Tohru carry out the morning tea.  She placed the two glasses down as Shigure cheerfully wafted into the room after Yuki. 

"Ah, such a beautiful sight to see in the morning, my beautiful bride and our fresh blossom from America creating such a delicious breakfast for us lowly men.  It really brings te-"

"Just shut up and eat will ya!" Kyou interrupted and then looked away as Tohru served him his dish.

"It tastes really good Honda and Kane-san." Yuki said with a bishi smile.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." Kane said returning the smile as after sipping her tea.

            Shigure sat reading the newspaper as Kane tried pulling the leeks from her food to no avail.  She finally gave up and ate a bite of it.  Cat ears popped over head as the leek touched her tongue, she let it sit on her tongue before chewing it.  It was actually delicious, whatever Tohru did to them they tasted awesome and she began eating her food at a regular pace.  Shigure peeked up at her from the newspaper and smiled she tried to best to ignore him and shifted uncomfortably away from him.  He leaned over to her and whispered in her ear.

            "In a few minutes you'll be meeting a friend of mine.  She's real nice and incredibly stressed out all the time.  I tell her all the time really to just relax but alas no one ever listens to this inu.  No, no-"

            The door bell rang and soon pounding was heard.  

            "Well, I got to go, do let her in after I disappear." 

            "But you ju-"

            "No no, don't think just do.  It's a fun game I play with her, like hide and go seek."  He said pressing a finger to her lips.  

            "You still not a shy boy."  She said in low voice.

            Shigure smiled and rose, adjusting the sleeves of his yuketa with a wink before ducking into the hallway.  

            "I really feel sorry for Mit-chan." Tohru said as she walked to the front door to let the crazed woman.

            "SENSEI!!  I REALLY NEED THE MANUSCRIPT TODAY!!!  NOT A FEW DAYS LATER BUT TODAY!! NOT A FEW MINUTES LATER BUT NOW!!!!" Mit-chan screamed after running down the hallway.

            "She really is sad." Kyou said walking out the door with Tohru.

            Tohru smiled and waved Kane good bye after grabbing Yuki and Kyou's hand.   A sudden movement caught her eye and there Mit-chan stood sobbing. 

            "I'm in hell!  I'm stuck with the worst ja-ku ever; this must be the sixth no seventh circle of hell!"  she sobbed as she slid against the wall. "Please, please tell me where sensei is so I can publish that book he owes."  

            Kane looked at the woman and tried her best to hide the smile that tugged at her lips.  She helped the woman up and told her to be absolutely quite.  She looked about the hall and found a room where they both ducked in and waited for Shigure to appear.

            "I don't understand why we can't just search the house. I mean it's a small house!!" Mit-chan whispered hysterically.

            "From what I gather so far each attempt to find "sensei" has never turned him up.  Most likely one of the kids here told you where he was and that is how you probably found him.  You need to calm yourself because it seems he gets off on your hysterics, if you approached him calmly and tried not to push him or give into these games of his he probably get bored of you by now and just give you the script.  Unless…"she paused intimately close to Mit-chan.

            "Unless, unless what?"  Mit-chan asked tearfully.

           "Unless you secretly enjoy this game, maybe it gives you a sense of excitement?" Kane pressed on.

            "No…that's not true.  I hate it." Mit-chan said moving away from Kane.

            A tiny creak from the floor boards let Kane know that Shigure was there and had probably heard everything.  She heard his light footsteps trailing away, her eyes searched the room for something to trip him or knock him over.  Kane's sight fell on a long slender piece of wood.  It looked like a bokken, with a devilish smile she grabbed it and chased Shigure down the hall; Mit-chan was close on her heels.  Kane caught up to him easily and jabbed the back of his ribs with the bokken, he let out an 'oomph' but kept on running.  She pumped her arms and began to run faster easily dodging the obstacles he lay before them.  Shigure tried to jump over a small side table in the living room but his yuketa did not permit him.  He fell face forward in a heap laughing like a maniac, Kane jumped over the table easily landing softly beside him but Mit-chan was not so successful, she landed beside Shigure bawling.  Kane rolled her eyes at the woman and placed the point of her wooden sword at Shigure's exposed throat.  

            "Now you fiend you shall hand over the manuscript!"  Kane said with a light laugh.

            "Hai, I will o great samurai." Shigure said his eyes dancing with mirth.

            He slowly reached into his sleeve and pulled out a small but thick script which Mit-chan greedily snatched after shouting various oaths of joy and running out the house.

            "Just like old times, eh?"  Shigure said as he straightened the room.

            "Not really." Kane said leaving the room.

            "Say you really are good with that bokken, did you perhaps receive any training in that art my delicate little rose?"  Shigure asked following her.

            Kane grunted a reply and returned the bokken to its room.  Shigure leaned on the door frame a genki smile on his face as he purposely blocked her path.  

            "Tell me, where you come from.  I haven't been exactly told but I hear it is from America."  Shigure asked.

            _Wha__-where in the hell did that come from?_

            "I come from everywhere and nowhere in particular, my last residence happened to be in America but I wasn't born there."  Kane said roughly pushing past Shigure.

            "Then where were you really born?" Shigure prodded.

            _By the kami the man was nosy._

_            "If you don't mind I prefer to tell the lovely story of my life my biographer."  Kane said coolly._

            "Right, being the only writer here that would be me."  Shigure pressed.

            "Why the hell do you want to know any way?!"  Kane said through clenched teeth, "My life has no importance it is nothing special."

            "Wouldn't that be best reserved for me to say?  I want to know because you are family in fact a childhood friend that I haven't had the pleasure of knowing."  Shigure said in a dramatic voice followed by overly exaggerated bishi pose.

_            Kane grabbed the teapot thankful it was still had some tea and poured herself a glass and then after some time Shigure a glass.  She carried both glasses setting one on the table before him and silently turning to walk outside.  She stood on the back porch for a few moments staring intently on the beautiful trees and wild flowers underneath the hot summer sun.  Her feet then guided her off the porch and under the welcoming shade of a large thick sakura tree.  Shigure followed and sat himself across from her, choosing to recline on the trees side than sitting cross-legged as she did._

            "I was born in a plane crossing the Mediterranean Sea."  Kane said softly breaking the silence. "I wasn't expected to come so soon…she had me two months before it was time, we were flying from Greece and heading toward the African horn, so what do write on the place of birth on the birth certificate?  Nowhere, that's what my mom said to leave that blank, in fact most of the certificate was blank for a while except for the parents' names.  They hadn't decided on my name until almost eight months until after I was born but by then I had already learned how to crawl and walk.  My father actually gave me my name because my mother really refused on giving me one.  She cared for me but it was like she only did it to keep me alive there was no affection."  Kane stopped and sipped her tea.

            "So she didn't want you?"  Shigure asked.

            "Oh, she wanted me…at least she used to.  We were in African village when it happened.  You see I had always wished it was in a normal hospital with your average people and that my dad had the ability to erase memories…but of course it wasn't.  I was always thought of in my mother's eyes as a "normal" girl, pretty and a perfect little lady.  It was arduous as a child to live up to her every expectation.  Damn hypocrite that she was, a poor simple potter who married a rich handsome doctor." Her eyes clouded with anger.

            "What happened in Africa?"

            "We were in a war ravaged village.  The people were dying of famine and the rival tribe kept attacking almost every other night that we were there.  My father had taken us with him on the Red Cross trip; it was one of the perks of a doctor of his caliber, to be able to travel around the world and help people.  Well, it was morning when my I had followed my dad into one of the small remaining huts.  My mom was already there and she had been bandaging the father of a very sick boy, the mother was half starved and she sat in a far corner as my dad went and helped the little boy.  The boy's father left and I had walked up to my father's side and was watching him when the boy went berserk, my dad wanted to give him a shot and he became terrified!  He had moved so fast and his arms went around me and poof, I was a tiger.  The boy screamed and created such a loud ruckus that had the other that was stationed on the other side at the time been near he would have heard.  My father pried him off me and his mother who had seen everything passed out, it was right at the same moment the other tribe surprised attacked the remnants of village.  My father scooped me up and my Tsuchi, my mother left the African woman behind.  I remember as we left watching her inject the boy with something and ever since that day she was distant.  I was around nine years old. "Kane said her voice even as she sipped once more from her tea.

            "Interesting, almost good enough for the movies, like most of the other Sohma tragedies but then again they make better books."  Shigure said wistfully.  "Tell me how you know how to do kendo."

            "You really are nosy, did anyone ever tell you that?  How would you like it if I asked you about your damned life?!  I still don't understand the real truth behind this twenty questions bit?  Are you going to write this down and publish it, I don't think so.  My existence is nothing, don't you see I have no parents, I have no siblings!  I'm a cursed bitch with no other person who I can be with at least if I had a brother or sister I could have someone to relate to but all I have is a bunch of strangers who share the same name as me.  Oh, and a crazy family head that I have to help one who likes to do this!!!"  She yelled as she ripped the sleeve on her arm revealing the small cuts which had now reopened.

            "I am family."  Shigure stood his face softening.  "I'm also a curious friend, that is all."

            Kane glared at him not wanting to stop being angry at him. She stood and walked a few paces away from him; some of hair had fallen free from her bun and her eyes had narrowed to dangerous slits.  A lone tear trailed down her cheek.  Shigure stared at the woman before him, never knowing until now how bitter she was and how much pain she had.  It was true she had been alone for all this time with parents who barely treated her like she was there but then again why was she taking it out on him.  

            "No, I'm sorry I never really had the pleasure of really knowing you.  The only person who had ever remained in contact with me after I couldn't come anymore to the New Year's celebration, GOD, even my own year I couldn't come here…the only person who had ever kept in contact with me was Ayame but even he became too busy for me!!"  She seethed.  "Do you know…can you even begin to fathom what I have gone through?!  You'd be damned to know this unworthy ones life."  

            Blood poured steadily from her wound as her fist clenched, she seemed to struggle inside before a shocked Shigure began moving.  He walked up to her and pulled her into an embrace.

            "I don't know what you have been through but I'm sorry I never wrote you or called.  I just grew up differently; I was just living my life here.  I had always expected you to come back but when you didn't…I'm sorry I was a kid."  He caressed her shoulders and rested his chin on top of her head.

            Kane cried softly on his chest as one hand beat his arm, a part of her wanted to hate them all.  She wanted to die to leave this horrible world and every thought brought up the image of the horrid mask that was now lying in her suitcase.  It wasn't his fault and she had selfishly blown up on him over something so simple, what right had she in doing so?  As she cried he noted she made hardly any sound, such a silent wonder.  Her cries subsided and he felt herself pull away from him, he let her go and watched her turn away from him before she spoke.

            "Gomen, Shigure…to answer your question I was taught by my father who shared the same fascination of samurai with me.  When he left I was sent a trainer. " She said over her shoulder as she collected the forgotten cups and walked away.

            Shigure stood outside a moment longer, he watched a as a pair of birds took flight.  

            "Definitely doesn't like to talk about her past?  Or is it just remembering that pains her most?

            He walked in to the house and grabbed his newspaper.  He looked at the clock and decided it was a good time to visit Ayame and walked to his room.  Kane felt extremely guilty for yelling at Shigure and knew that she should think of a way of making it up to him.  She studied the kitchen making a mental note as to where everything could be found.  As she left to the living room she saw Shigure leaving in a business suit out the door.

            _Damn, now I have driven him away and all he asked was a simple question about this unworthy ones life.  I promise not to do that to anyone who asks.  But then again why should I be mad? No, I'll probably hurt some one's feelings after all, I am a stranger so it is only normal that they ask questions.  How can I be such a __bakayarou__?  I'll definitely keep myself in check this time._

_            She noticed her bleeding arm and went to clean and change the bandages.  With a grimace she notice that her blood had stained her new shirt.  _

XxXxXxX

            Hatori having since gotten rid of the childish Momiji at the high school was now driving up to Shigure's house to pick up Kane.  He wasn't in the least bit perturbed that she would be filling the position as his aid but he had wished Akito had consulted him first.  Hatori sighed but then again when had Akito ever gave a damn about what he did, he was never consulted he was told and after some thought he realized that didn't really bother him…much.  His thoughts turned to last nights events and he began to wonder what had she been through.  She was such a curiosity to him, he couldn't shaker her from his thoughts.  One thing memorable about her was her hair, it was very much like Aya but they were such different children.  He remembered overhearing a conversation between the adults, a scandal in the Sohma house.  

            _"She looks remarkably like Aya!  Do you think her Hiroshi knows?" a female voice giggled._

_            "Stop your laughing you cow, of course not and he doesn't notice because he is never there.  I don't even think our head knows."  a harsh voice whispered._

_            "Don't talk to me that way, darling.  I wonder…do you think the child knows at all?  Or if Aya's mother has any idea?  You really should see the way the woman looks at Kane.  When the children are together you can tell most of all, I suppose that is why that Tsuchi woman keeps that little child away from the other children." _

_            "Yes, but we all better keep this quiet."  The harsh voice said._

_            Hatori remembered that at the moment Aya's mother revealed herself and told them all to go to hell before in a foolish fit of anger telling their youthful head of her husband's infidelity.  That was what resulted in an uproar of denials and soon punishment.  The fighting had taken place far away from the other children and had eventually died down enough so that everyone soon forgot.  But he wondered had they all really.  _

            He pulled in front of Shigure's house and got out.  He straightened himself out and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.  He stared at them before returning them back to his pocket unopened, and strolled up to the door and knocked on it, a few minutes past before he knocked again.

            "Who is it?" came Kane's voice from behind the door.

            "Hatori."  Was his blunt reply.

            He listened to the small click of the lock being undone and watched as the doorknob slowly turned opening the door.

            Kane looked at the man who stood before her, she felt her cheeks burn as she raised her head to look at his golden eyes.  He wore a long white button up shirt, light blue tie,   grey vest and, and dark brown slacks.  _Sharp dresser. _

            "Are you ready?" Hatori asked coolly eyeing her.

            She looked down at her fresh crème colored Chinese sleeveless shirt, the delicate flower pattern flattering the merlot colored skirt she wore.  

            "Hai, ready and waiting." She said with a smile as he stepped aside and let her lock the door behind her.

            They walked over to the car where he held open the passenger door, she looked up with a curious expression before smiling and getting in.  He shut it after her and got into his seat, starting up the car and leaving for the main house.  _Summer sure is murder, _he thought as his hand adjusted his tie.  But was it really the heat?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Well here is my fourth chapter!  I really hope you all liked it!  I wanted to write more but I figured that was the best spot to end it before I hit Chapter 5.  I really don't know what else to say but I'm really trying to make this as dramatic as possible with a lot of elements of pain and love, friendship and family while holding true to the character personalities. Did that make any sense? *shrugs* Erm..just enjoy!!   Make sure to send me your reviews!  _

            __

_                ___

             __


	5. Nani?

***Disclaimer:  I don't own Fruits Basket, I only wish I did.  The characters I own are Hiroshi who is now dead and Kane who is the tiger in this story.  If you don't like don't read any further. ***

****I would also like to thank everyone that has read so far, your reviews are what inspire me to go on and I am thankful for you all!  Keep on sending your reviews and I'll keep reading them and crying for joy!!  Now, I humbly leave you to continue on with the story!! *glomps Yuki* ****

Chapter 5:  Nani?!

            Hatori pulled up to a small brick building and got out of the car.

            "Wait here; I'll only be a few minutes."  He said his brown eyes searching her green ones for a response.

            When he didn't receive one he turned away from her and strode toward the building.  He inserted his key into the lock and disappeared from Kane's view.

            '_But I really want to know what the office looks like; after all I'll be working there won't I?'_

_            She sat there for about 2 minutes idly playing with the hem of her skirt before hastily unbuckling her seat belt and following after the handsome doctor._

            '_Some discipline I have.' _She thought as her hand touched the cool doorknob.  She pushed past the door silently and quietly crept down the white corridor.  She walked into a small waiting room and paused half way while crossing the room to look at everything.  It had seemed empty except for the large leather black couches and glass coffee table.  She walked over and straightened the referrals sign on it and looked up the blank television screen.  She traced her reflection on the screen before leaving through the opened door by the nurses' window. '_So that is how I look, how long has it been since I actually looked at myself in the mirror?' She walked through the door, passed the nurse/receptionist station and looked into the empty patient rooms before coming up to his office.  The door was slightly open so she pushed it gently and stepped into the room.  In front of her of her two leather chairs sat in front of a large cherry wood desk, she looked to the left and spied a large leather sofa with one worn pillow on it._

            _'Probably where our good doctor naps.' _she mused_ 'No pictures or plants…not quite what I imagined his office to be._

_            She sighed as her eyes caught Hatori's form on her right, his face was covered by a stainless steel cabinet door and a bag lay open on a metal counter top.  He tucked a few bottles of pills along with a stethoscope into the bag before closing it._

            "Your office is rather Spartan."  Kane said smiling from the doorway.

            Hatori looked up at first shocked and then almost annoyed before his face returned to its usually stoic not quite a frown but not quite a smile look.  He grabbed the bag and closed the distance between them.

            "I thought I asked you to stay in the car." He said becoming intimately close as his arm reached around her.

            Her cheeks flushed as their noses barely touched, his chest brushed against hers before he pulled slowly away with two white coats, one smaller than the other.  He handed the smaller one to her as he slipped his on.  She took it and looked down at it feeling very stupid.

            _'Of course he was reaching for the coat, baka-tora.  He barely knows me to try anything and plus why would he if he did know me?  Why would I want him to?'_

_            She sighed as she too slipped on her coat and followed the doctor out of the room taking time to look at her reflection once more before leaving the room.  Hatori watched her for a moment his mind wandering to a few minutes ago, '_How had she come in without me noticing her?  Was I that deep in the room?' _He walked off and she followed suit and soon they were outside, he found himself once more holding the passenger car door open for her._

            "Time to go see Akito." She said feeling half-happy and half-scared; her hand touched her stomach where a few butterflies fluttered. "I'll do my best not to anger him this time." 

            Hatori looked over at her unsure if she was talking to him or herself.

            "Don't worry it will be fine, just pay attention to what I tell you and all will go well."  Hatori said in a comforting tone, he sounded very much like a doctor treating a patient.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

            Shigure stopped in front of a pastry shop and gazed intently at the display which featured lemon meringue pie, several small chocolate tarts and a few crème pastries adorned by tiny vanilla covered strawberries.  

            "Ah, strawberries, oh how they remind me of Tohru-kun, Aya will just love these!" Shigure said impishly as he spied a woman at the counter.

            He stepped inside the quaint little shop, waltzed past the other pastry cases heading directly for the woman with long black curls whose face was hidden by a book.  He couldn't help but smile as he realized the man on the cover case was none other than himself.

            '_Oh, the luck of it all.'___

_            He leaned over on the glass counter and placed a finger on the book easily pushing it downward revealing black rimmed glasses and lips set into an angry frown._

            "Hey excuse me!!!  The nerve you have, I mean really I was reading!!" the woman snarled before looking at the man before her and darting to the book's cover slip.

            "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you."  Shigure lied, a wolfish grin crossing his lips as he watched the woman blush.

            "N-no, pardon me for being rude Souma-kun and not attending to you properly!" the woman said nervously.

            '_Oh my GOD!!!__ Tsubame is sooo going to freak when she see him!  She's not going to believe this!' the woman thought happily._

_            "I am humbled to see such a beautiful woman reading something that I have labored so hard to write."  Shigure said pointing to the book._

            "Sou-"

            "Call me Shigure."

            "Eh? No I couldn't possibly!!! I'm a big fa-"

            "Sure you could."

            The woman's face was almost beet red and her hands trembled slightly as she set the book down and smiled uneasily.

            "I was wondering if you had any of those nice strawberry pastries in the window, about six of them."  He asked eyeing her cleavage before looking into her large brown eyes.

            "Hai, f-freshly baked with t-tender l-love and care, as our m-motto says." She stammered before rushing clumsily across the store.

            Shigure picked up his book titled Season of Sorrow and smiled as he recalled the failed romance he had based it on.  He placed the book on the counter as he heard the voices of two women.

            "You are so fu-Oh!!" the tan woman with short black bobbed hair said before placing a hand on her small chest.  

            The woman with the long black curly hair came into view placing the box on the counter with a triumphant smile.  Shigure noted that they were twins one slightly more gifted than the other; he introduced himself to the more athletic woman and reached for his wallet.

The woman reached over and tugged at his arm pulling it away from the pocket.

            "Now, now what kind of sister would I be if I let my sister's favorite author pay for his order, it is on the shop, gorgeous." She eyed him and winked before releasing his arm.  She pulled the box closer opened it and slipped in some other pastries before tied it up with red string, she took special care into making intricate little bows at each knot.  

            "Um…I really should pay for the pastries." His eyes never moved from her hands.

            "Honey face it your money is no good here." She leaned forward as he did and gave him the box as she whispered in his ear. "Come here anytime and I'll help you with anything you need and I mean anything."  

            "I just might."  Shigure said his lips brushing against hers. 

            Their little exchange of words was nothing short of a few seconds, the woman with the long hair still held onto her smile not knowing what her sister had just said.  Shigure left as they waved the handsome inu off.  He stepped onto the sidewalk and welcomed the fresh summer breeze that ruffled his hair and continued on toward the Ayame.  After about several blocks he reached the grad store and stepped inside where he was instantly welcomed by Miine, Ayame's equally eccentric assistant.  

            "Shigure, so glad to see you, I'll go tell Aya-kun that you are here. "  She said lightly skipping away before pausing and turning around. "Hmm, tell me if this looks alright, I have been working on it all day and Aya-kun hasn't seen it yet."

            Miine undid her pigtails and loosened the braids leaving hair that stopped a little past her shoulder blades.  She cast pulled off the cloak with great flourish and cast it unceremoniously to the side revealing a crimson dress.  Shigure let out a soft gasp stunned by its beauty, it was an empire styled dress made of satin.  Black silky ribbons crisscrossed her breasts, the short sleeves were sewn with intricate smoky black tendrils of thread, and the same black ribbon adorned them.  He lowered his eyes and saw that it stopped a little below the knee the trim too was done in black ribbon.  

            "You look like a man's dream come true, alas; some lucky guy is going to fulfill his manly romance while I Shigure will be all alone with no one to share mine."  Shigure said sincerely at first before taking a dramatic tone.

            "Oh, it's not for the shop Aya had me make it for someone special."  Miine smiled but her eyes seemed to cloud with sadness as she turned.  

            '_I hope it's not another girl…'_

She motioned Shigure to follow her as she passed the long aisles of maid, nurse and doctor costumes.  He spied a pair of fairy wings and his thoughts turned to Tohru.  He smiled ruefully at the memory of their first meeting, _she truly is the light to our lives and although she has gotten over Kyou's second transformation I still feel very bad.  Maybe I could get that outfit for her-_his thoughts were soon interrupted as he caught sight of a very studious Aya.  He looked at the man before him, his hair was pulled back into a thick braid and he was wrapped in very extravagant violet robe.  It hugged the handsome man and did not seem to hinder him as he reached for his tea as he continued to read from a stack of order forms.

            "It has been a while, Aya." Shigure said huskily stepping into the room, the light around him transformed to a glimmering blue.

            Ayame looked up shocked his eyes registering the form of Shigure, eyeing his finely pressed navy blue suit as he tossed the stack of papers to the side and releasing the forgotten teacup.

            "Yes, love…it has been quite a while since you've come to me this way."  Aya said a bright pulsating glimmering light behind him.  "How long has it been since I had you moaning my name in the dark of night?"  

            Miine blushed deeply forgotten in the corner of the room.

            "Ages, it has been ages since I have slept peacefully without you in my arms." Shigure said his voice seemingly brimming with desire.

            "Gure!"

            "Aya!"

            "Gure!" 

            The two gorgeous men ran to each other, time seemed to slow as they ran.  Miine looked at them both she had practically died watching the scene.  Aya stopped mid run as he caught Miine in the corner of his eyes, Shigure noted this and chibified a large pout plastered on his face as he watched his old friend circle Miine affectionately.  Aya passed a delicate hand across Miine's back noting the softness of the fabric.  He tugged at the hem satisfied that it was built masterfully; he fell to one knee, the purple robe pooling delicately around him as he pressed his lips to Miine's hand.

            "The dress you have created is beyond speech; truly I am unworthy of such a beautiful assistant.  His he hung his dramatically away before raising himself off of the floor.

            Miine giggled happily and pulled away from Aya, "So you love it then."

            "I do, it is perfect."

            "Sorry to interrupt, but I have brought you both something."  Shigure said presenting the box with great flourish, whiskers were found on his grinning face as he handed Aya the box of pastries. 

            Miine walked to a nearby cupboard and brought out some plates and three more teacups.  She poured the remaining tea into each porcelain cup and hand set up each little plate.  Aya pulled at the string noting the intricacy of each knot and eyed Shigure suspiciously.

            "Gure, I think whoever did this is trying to steal you away from me."  Aya spoke his voice hitting dangerously sweet tones.

            "Goshinpainaku (don't worry), I'm not interested in her at all."  Shigure said smoothly as he undid the last knot.

            "Naruhodo (I see)."

            The box was opened and Miine let out a small gasp when she saw the kawaii strawberry cakes.

            "How inspiring!"  She rose and was halfway out of the room when both Ayame and Shigure caught up to her and dragged her back to her seat.

            Ayame sat gracefully on the plush crème sofa, "Now we must partake of this sweet pastry so that we may think of the light that shines so brightly in our hearts like a beautiful beacon, Tohru-kun."

            Miine began serving the pastries, Shigure lifted his to her lips and smiled seductively she looked up at Ayame who looked away with a very low intelligible growl.  Miine pushed the pastry away not wanting to anger Aya but deep down she was happy that he had gotten a little jealous; she picked up her own and nibbled at it.

            "Oh, the texture its re-"

            "Oh, how it calls Tohru-kun's very essence into the room.  The innocence, the sweet subtlety of her nature how it seemingly seems to scream the need for MANLY ROMANCE!!!! "Ayame cried big pulls of tears cascaded down his pale cheeks as he took another bite.

            "Then it is settled we shall name this umai pastry-Tohru-kun!! 

            "This all really inspiring!!"  Miine said enthusiastically as she rushed out of the room.

            "Such a hard worker, it tears my heart."  Shigure said as he watched her go.

            Ayame rearranged the remaining pastries neatly in the box as if counting them.

            "Hmm, perhaps you should save the rest for my darling brother Yuki, Kyounichi, and the sweet maiden who inspires all my creations Tohru-kun…oh, but we have left none of Tohru for your new guest, only these chocolate pastries."

            Shigure shifted in his seat and watched as Ayame collected the plates, a long silence fell between them before Shigure willed himself to speak aloud the thought he had.

            "So you know why I have come them."

            "Yes, I've known you would come since the day she got off of the plane."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

            "Kureno, please ready my bath I don't want to be filthy when my new nurse arrives."  Akito called his voice as soft as velvet.

            The man bowed and left silently a sad look etched onto his handsome face as he slid the screen door behind him.  He walked down the narrow corridor were his thoughts once more returned the beautiful blonde angel he had met several weeks ago.

            "Arisa Uotoni." He whispered to himself as the scent of lilacs wafted in from the nearby window. 

            He continued walking until he reached a large room with thick wooden double doors; he pulled them open and walked inside the room where he began turning a couple of knobs.  The room began to fill with steam and it grew hot, he found himself wondering what Akito would think of her, he imagined introducing her to him and almost cried out because he knew exactly what Akito would do if he ever saw her.  He was Akito's and that would never change, not in a million years-yet he always found himself waiting for her at every bend in the house, a thing that always pained him because he knew he would never see her again.  He slowly walked out of the room his eyes on the floor as he stepped out.

            "What has been taking you so long, I have been waiting for more than 15 minutes." Akito's dangerously soft voice said as it nearly cracked from the anger.

            "Sumimasen, Akito-san." Kureno said with a bow.

            Akito smiled before backhanding the young man.

            "That is for your dawdling, I don't expect another slip-up."  Akito said his face twisting in anger before it suddenly relaxed.

            '_There, there he has learned his lesson…no need on getting all bent after-all he is my most obedient.  I'll make it up to him."_  Akito thought with a grin.

            He shed his red and white yuketa and stepped into the steamy bath that had been prepared for him; he reveled as the water jets soothed the aches in his muscles.  He slowly sunk back into the water so that only his shoulders and head remained above water; Kureno knelt at the huge tubs side near Akito and began massaging the shampoo into his ebony locks.

            "Hmm, that feels great Kureno.  You are so good to me not like those other ingrates who are waiting for me to die."  Akito said his voice rising slightly.

            Kureno continued massaging Akito's head before rinsing his head with the wooden bucket at his side; he took special care not to get any shampoo in the man's eyes remembering previous mistakes as he did so.  He then lathered Akito's back, arms and chest rinsing them all in turn before Akito turned and grabbed his arm and pulled him close.  

            "I'll be doing the rest for today, go get me a fresh set of robes and undergarments." He ordered after placing his lips firmly atop of Kureno's.

            Kureno tensed for a second before kissing Akito back, Akito pulled away shortly from Kureno and gently caressed the man's face.

            "Forgive me?"  Akito asked sweetly.

            Kureno blushed and nodded and was soon rewarded with another kiss, this one longer and involving Akito's hands as they masterfully moved down Kureno's back almost pulling him into the grand tub.  Akito eventually let go and sank back into the water licking his lips as he looked up at Kureno, he looked as he wanted to go further but decided that their little kissing session was enough as Kureno turned and walked away.

            "Before you go, tell me does that girl you saw yesterday look familiar."

            Kureno's heart froze when he heard girl but its beating resumed when he realized Akito meant Kane.

            "Hai, I thought she might have looked like Yuki but not very noticeably." Kureno answered wondering what had brought that up.

            "I thought she did; now you may get my things."

            Kureno walked quickly out the door and was about to close it when he saw Akito smiling curiously to himself.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

            Yuki sneezed half-way during his address to the class and was soon hailed by a chorus by 'bless you, Yuki-kun!!' He smiled and continued on with his speech.

            '_Ooh, I hope Souma-kun isn't coming down with anything.'_ Tohru thought as images of a very sick Yuki flashed before her.  She turned her head and saw Kyou staring out the window unsure of whether he was bored or deep in thought or both.  

            "Anything wrong Kyou-kun?"  She whispered.

            "Eh, nothing-I was just thinking about something stupid.  You wouldn't want to know."  Kyou said in his usual rough tone but is soon died down after a couple students near by stared at him.  

            "A-anou, if you want you can tell me, nothing you say is ever stupid it's always interesting to me."  Tohru pushed her hands nervously clasped together as she awaited Kyou's response.

            Kyou studied her for a moment and couldn't help but smile before he turned his face away from her as he felt it grow hot under her gentle gaze.

            '_There she goes saying something dumb.' _He thought before saying, "It's about Kane, something is a bit funny with her." He paused to look at Yuki and around him to make sure no one was listening in but as usual when the rat-prince spoke everyone had his ear.  Kyou was actually relieved with this as he turned his attention back to Tohru. "I was just thinking that she looked pretty close to a certain baka-nezumi and bachiatari-hebi? "He said in a very low voice.

            Tohru looked down at her lap, she didn't know what to say, and she then looked up at Yuki and at his amethyst eyes.  Her mind went back to Kane's eyes and the contact case that she had found.  

            "Maybe they are close cousins, ne?"  Tohru said helplessly.

            "That was what I was thinking but given my current standing in the family from what I remember from when I was young, their parents are not too closely related.  Her mother was an outsider and the father was distantly related, I don't even think he was cursed."  Kyou continued.

            "I don't know, if they were closely related wouldn't have Yuki said something?"  Tohru asked her head was beginning to hurt.

            "We-"

            "Sorry carrot-top, hey, Tohru-chan are you going to be free to hang out with me and Hana-chan after school at her house?"  Uotani asked.

            "Damn yankee, I was talking to her first!"  Kyou said angrily as he stood up.

            "What are you going to do about it carrot-top?" Uotani said haughtily her hands firmly pressed on her waist as she eyed the bristling boy before her. 

            "Don't call me that!"

            "What, carrot-top?"  Uotani said sweetly.

            Tohru eyes had widened fearfully it was clear she didn't want her friends fighting.  She stood between them and turned to Uotani,

            "Anou, I'm sorry I can't hang out with you today, I have to work late tonight and do my homework as soon as get home. I'm so sorry Uo-chan."  Tohru said hurriedly keeping an eye on Kyou.  

            "Again, Tohru you are really driving yourself!  You must work in a sweat shop with the hours you work.  Well, I'll go tell Hana-chan that you are busy tonight."

            Uotani left and Tohru sat down with a sigh, her head really hurt now but she looked forward to tonight's work Momiji would be there to help her.  Yuki by now had finished his speech and answering questions and walked wearily to his desk.  He stopped next to Tohru and asked if she was okay.  He had seen the whole little event from the podium and noticed that she and Kyou were talking.  He felt a twinge of pain as he remembered how close they were becoming.  He smiled when he heard her answer, ignored Kyou and sat in his seat.  He put a hand to his head and wished he had had the courage to ask Tohru out before she saw Kyou's transformation.  Those two were growing closer and closer it seemed and he was left out on the sidelines.  '_Honda-san would you like to go out with me?' _Those words were always in his head repeated in a thousand different ways.  '_Does she really like Kyou? Yes, baka she made that clear in the clearing that day when he transformed.  You held him down and she said she wanted to be with him-him.  Why him?!  Tohru, I would do anything for you-wait but they haven't gone out so they are not really together.'_ Yuki's head hit his desk and he remained there ignoring the burning stares and questions that erupted around him.  '_I'm all messed up inside, there is so much I want to actually do but I can't.  Tohru, I love you but you can't see it.' _He sighed this wasn't the place to lose his mind, he had a secret base for that.  He pulled himself up and was thankful when he heard the bell to go home, he packed his bag and brushed past Kyou and Tohru.  As he passed Tohru he noticed something in her eyes, worry.  '_Ne, don't worry about me I'm fine-as fine as I'll ever be I promise one day I'll ask.'_  He thought as he continued walking out the door and out of school completely.  

            "L-O-V-E WE LOVE YUKI! YUKI! YUKI. LALALALALALALA-LOOOOOOVE YUKI!"  The Yuki club cheered as he passed them up with his famous smile.  

            He walked alone on those familiar streets alone.  He had walked with her a little after the whole Kyou incident but lately he found himself avoiding her, he wondered if he offended Tohru by doing this or if she even cared that he did.  He looked down at his hand, '_At least this morning she held my hand.' _ He turned a corner and continued walking down the side walk, he wished Tohru was next to him, hell even if it meant that stupid cat would tag along he wouldn't care as long as he was with Tohru but he had separated from their walks for almost a week now and she hadn't approached him yet.  The streets were empty and he soon heard, "Yu-ki!"  He continued walking. '_Great, I'm hearing her now!' _His pace never slowed and soon he heard her again, closer and the sounds of shoes on the side walk.  He turned and sure enough she was there dragging Kyou along.  He sighed, he did wish it even though it meant the cat, she ran faster in an effort to catch-up to him, she soon let go of Kyou and tried to slow down her running speed.  She was panting as she slowed she tripped over a small stone and into Yuki's arms, there was a small poof and a purple-gray cloud flew up.  Kyou checked the area to be sure that no one had seen inwardly cursing the girl for her clumsiness.  

            "Y-Yuki, I'm so so sorry!!  Oh, my I didn't mean for this to happen I just wanted to talk to you and see if you were doing alright since you were walking home by yourself and you sneezed and hit your head in class and then fel-" 

            "It's alright Honda-san, are you alright?" Yuki said gently scampering away so that he may get a good look at her.

            "H-hai!  I'm alright."  Tohru said.

            "I think we should get the hell out of here there are some people walking down the street they'll be here any second."  Kyou said irritated.

            Tohru scooped up Yuki and his clothes and held him to her chest as they ran; the last thing she wanted was someone to see Yuki like this.  Yuki was blushing furiously, if any one had looked at the small rat that had been tucked so close to Tohru they would have thought his head painted a bright pink.  He tried pulling away from her but she held him closer thinking he was falling.  They ran until they were in front of Shigure's house.

            "Honda-san I think you should put me down now."  Yuki said gently.

            Tohru gingerly placed him on the ground and quickly turned before she could see his transformation back.

            "Excuse me, Honda-san but I need my clothes."  Yuki said from behind her.

            Tohru closed her eyes and covered them with one hand as she turned apologizing as she handed him his clothes.  She followed after Kyou who had already gone inside their house, she quickly ran upstairs and changed into her work clothes and ran down to the kitchen for a glass of water.  In the kitchen she ran into Yuki who sat down drinking a glass of juice.

            "Honda-san you said you wanted to talk to me about something."  Yuki asked quietly.

            "Anou, I'm going to have to tell you after work.  I'm really late now, gomen Yuki."  She ran off then and out the door.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

            Kane was happy that she had been able to follow Hatori's directions to the last t despite Akito's glares.  She had stuck him with a needle and he had slapped her but she continued to draw his blood without as much as a sound.  Hatori recorded his temperature and blood temperature and that was how the check-up went.  They had put him through so much testing today that she felt genuinely bad for him as he lay there napping.  She watched the sun set and looked down at the family head.  She remembered him from her childhood; he had been kind to her and once played with her when she stumbled into his room.  Odd, how everyone had changed, 'I wonder if Aya has changed or is he still noisy.  Ha-san over there is the walking dead far different from when he was a kid, Shigure is still Shigure just more free.  Kane sighed and was about to pull the covers over Akito when Hatori called her over.  

            "You did really well today, I'll pick you up in a few days for his next check-up soon you'll get the hang of the routine."

            Akito opened his eyes and listened to Hatori until the doctor left for a moment; from his bed he was able to see part of a white envelope and the name Hiroshi, instantly he knew he wanted the letter.  It was something he wanted to read to this oblivious girl in front of him.  He licked his lips as he waited for her to draw near so he may pull it out.  Akito sat up and Kane turned and smiled at him.

            "Do you need anything Akito-san?" Kane said quickly as she walked up to him.

            "Yes, a glass of water." Akito said with a smile.

            As she turned Akito slipped his deft fingers into her skirt and began slipping the letter from her pocket.  Kane felt a slight tingle on her skirt and brushed at it trying to ignore it, she walked to the pitcher and began pouring when she heard Akito speak.  

            "My dearest Kane, I hope you are enjoying your time in Japan with the rest of your family."

            The pitcher slipped from her grasp as she heard him continue on.  She recovered quickly and tried to catch the falling pitcher but only managed to pop it back up into the air.  She stood and desperately juggled it between her hands; water sloshed everywhere and onto her as Akito laughed hysterically at her.  It was the funniest thing he had ever seen in the boring house.  Kane finally regained the pitcher and clutched it close to her damp chest, her hair had fallen from its bun and clung damply t other cheeks and back.  She had never been so embarrassed in her life.

            "What has happened here?"  A cool voice called from behind her, it sounded none to happy.  

            Kane who had forgotten about Hatori lost grip of the pitcher once more sending it flying into the air.  She jumped to get it but it slipped between her fingers she quickly dove to the floor for it and it landed in her right hand.  She had let out a long sigh of relief when a long crack began traveling from the bottom of the pitcher and finally to the top, splitting it half.  Hatori had watched the little spectacle with out even a smirk; Akito calmed down and continued to read the letter aloud a smug grin on his face.  The pitcher had fallen apart and glass rushed down around her hand but she stared even as Hatori pulled her up. He looked her over and saw that she was listening to the words of the letter with her whole being at that moment he had just ceased to exist.

            "Despite having said this I am saddened to tell you that I'm not your _father_."  Akito read stressing the word father before he continued.  

            Kane's body tensed when she heard Akito say Hiroshi was not her father, Hatori's hold on her tightened as Akito kept reading.

            "I'm so sorry to tell you this like this instead of face to face, ha!" Akito said grinning. "He doesn't mean that, any way on ward with the letter after all we must see who your real father is since you are too stupid to figure it out. Ahem. I am writing to tell you who your real family is and to tell you about your siblings.  I want to tell you everything the reasons why we stopped coming to the Souma house how because of your mother's treachery you we were cast from the New Year's Celebration and why another tiger had to be born to replace you.  I'm sorry for everything both your mother and I have done to you.   I'm so sorry and I don't even understand why you forgave me in the hospital, you know what I miss most is seeing your sweet smile, ah I'm rambling now.  I…your father is…let us pause for a dramatic drum roll now." Akito said looking at Kane's haunted form.  

            Kane fell against Hatori's warm body as her knees buckled.  She rest her head on his shoulder trying to absorb everything she had just heard.

            _It's not true…it's the medicine, my father is dead._

Hatori looked down at the girl and wrapped an arm around her to steady her as he adjusted himself to support her; he looked over at Akito who was counting his fingers looking at them with renewed interest before bringing the letter up and smiled at him.

            "Now that the moment has been set let us continue.  Your father is Kinpaku, father of Ayame and Yuki who are your half-brothers.  Please know that I did love you even when I was gone I carried your memory in my heart, your laughter, your tears, and your smile.  The memories of us together training has kept me going for so long that I saved up enough money for you from all the jobs I've done.  I know it's not much but please use it however you wish, I've had your money put into Tokyo National bank along with a gift for you.  I hope you can move on and lead a happy life knowing the truth now.  I know it is hard to ask and I have no right to ask it of you but can you please forgive your mother for all the things she has done.  If you can't I'll understand I still can't forgive her for some of the things but I can't hold them deep inside.  I love you Kane and I always will…goodbye for now until we meet again in the after-life.  Love always, Hiroshi; that wasn't so bad a bit on the rambling side but then again he was probably in my condition unnecessarily medicated.  I am really sorry for your loss Kane, but perhaps now that you know you have family you will be moving on?"  Akito said gently as he rose from the bed and caressed her damp cheek.

            Kane pulled away from him with a cry pushing Hatori away as she headed for the doorway.  

            "You are a liar!  I know the medicine must have you out there but it is unacceptable for you to do this to me!" Kane cried as she glared at Akito.

            Akito calmly smiled and retrieved the letter from his bed and handed it to her.  Kane snatched it from his hand and scanned it quickly before falling to the floor.

            "No, no…" Kane

            "Now don't take this the wrong way but you have to be punished for calling me a liar."

            Kane couldn't hear him and she barely felt the kick to her abdomen, nor did she hear Hatori's cry of shock as Akito continued to beat her.  She pulled herself to her knees realizing for the first time that she had a brother two to be exact.  Akito turned and punched Hatori hard in the chest and pushed him to the floor before turning to Kane.  Images of the young man with grey hair and violet eyes came to her, brother she breathed as she tasted blood on her lips.  Akito had backhanded her and she hit her head on the door frame of the room, she saw young Ayame standing next to Akito before her eyes clouded with tears.  He had kicked her again this time harder and she doubled over from the pain that lanced through her body.  Hatori regained his breath and scrambled to his feet to pry Akito off of Kane.  Kane tried untangling Akito's hand from her hair to no avail.  Finally, she pulled herself to her knees as Akito viciously elbowed Hatori off.  Taking the moment as her chance Kane tore her self from his remaining grip ignoring the pain as she felt some of her hair fall away.  She bowed before Akito, his breath became ragged and he felt extremely good pulling and hitting her.  He had always felt this rush of adrenaline whenever he hit Yuki and realized how much he missed the nezumi that used to cower before him, then she spoke.

            "Gomen, Akito-san.  I am sorry to have offended you but if you place yourself in my position would you have not done the same?  Would you have not questioned one who you barely knew word?  Please forgive me and rest, the day has put you through enough trials and I think your strength is now spent."  Kane said slowly standing.  

            She wiped the blood off her lip with the cuff of her shirt and stepped tentatively toward Akito.  Akito looked at her a mixture of disbelief and hate as he felt his legs go out from under him; Kane rushed forward and caught him painfully against her chest.  She fell backward her body protesting against the weight atop of her and the pain that had now coursed steadily throughout her body.  She opened her eyes and felt Akito's feeble attempts to raise himself off of her he had only managed to move himself so that his head rest on her chest.  He opened his mouth to speak but no words came.  Hatori moved in and lifted Akito off of Kane his eyes meeting hers for a second before he turned making a mental note to check her.  She stumbled to her feet once again and walked past Hatori pulling back the sheets with a bloody hand as Hatori set Akito down.  She apologized to Akito once more before pulling the covers over his chest, she placed his arms at his sides and tucked behind a stray lock of hair behind his ear.  Hatori watched her silently until Akito fell asleep, he didn't really understand her actions. He led her away from him and into the adjoining room where he proceeded to check her.  What he found was a couple of broken ribs and the signs of concussion, he was thankful that Akito had not done his worse to her.  A small shiver crept down his spine as he remembered Akito's sadistic smile.  He showed her to a small shower room and began to hunt for clothes or something close to it.  All he found was an old spare shirt he had left and a small hospital gown, he walked up to the door and listened to the running water.  

            "Kane, I placed some clothes on the chair in front of the room, you have a choice between my shirt of the hospital gown." He said after knocking on the door.  

            He walked away and sat on a chain next to the examining table and rest his head on his hand, he really didn't want to see Akito beat another Souma.  Yet, he had helped her; usually he'd help after the damage had been done.  He shrugged the thought off and soon he found himself laughing to himself as he remembered Kane's frantic struggle to catch the glass vase.  He heard the water stop running and looked at his watch and saw that it was now 10:30 at night.  The door clicked softly opened and he heard Kane step out he turned away from that part of the room not wanting to whether she was naked or not. 

            "Now that you are out, do you mind answering why you tended to Akito?"  Hatori said his back to her.

            Kane held the hospital slip up to her frame and realized it was way too small for her and set it down to inspect Hatori's shirt.  It was definitely big but it was all she had.  She slipped it on and caught the doctor's scent and buttoned it wishing that she had another set of underwear instead of the one she had put back on.  She caught a glimpse of herself in a nearby window and smiled, she felt like a shrunken girl she walked to Hatori and spoke.  Akito stirred in the room and sat up he had been watching them through the narrow opening of the door and was curious to hear her response.  Hatori pulled some thick gauze strips and motioned her to lift her shirt so he could wrap her ribs.  She turned and did so, he gently moved the gauze around her frame waiting for her answer, she felt his cool hands along her back and stiffened as another wave of pain coursed through her.

            "Hatori-san I did it because I wanted him to forgive me.  I shouldn't have called him a liar, I mean what reason could he have possibly have had to lie?"  Kane said wearily her body still ached and all she wanted to do was sleep.

            _'I can actually think of a few.' Hatori thought as he finished wrapping her ribs._        

Hatori nodded not sure whether she was serious, he led her down the hall where she fell he helped her up and lead her out the front door.  He wrapped an arm around her waist as he led her to the car and helped her inside; he got in his seat and started the car.  Once inside he turned to her and asked her the same question his brown eyes searching her green ones before she looked away. 

            "I was always taught that if I met him never to anger him and I did so I pretty much deserved that…I also think he didn't mean to hurt me that much…he was under the medication."  Kane said quietly as her eyes brimmed slightly with tears.  "I want to see my brother Aya…can I see him now?  Please I haven't seen him and now that I know he's really my brother I really want to see him."  Kane said turning to Hatori, her eyes pleading.

            "First, you should know that no one really deserves that no matter what.  Second, you are really not in any condition to see anyone but if you want I can call him at his house and you can talk to him on my cell. Third, Akito just so you know always knows and enjoys what he is doing…he is unpredictable at times so you have to be a bit more careful when you are near him." Hatori said his eyes never leaving the road.

            He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the small black cell phone and dialed the number to the Ayame and waited for it to answer, after the seventh ring Miine answered the phone.

            "Hello, this is the Ayame how may I help you?" Miine said cheerily from her end of the line.

            "Miine, is Ayame there?" Hatori asked calmly.

            "Eh, no he just left about an hour ago with Gure-kun."  Miine said happily.  "I hoped I helped now are you interested in any-"

            Hatori hung up the phone before Miine could finish the sentence he was a bit tired of them, whenever he called they always try to pawn off some new creation on him in an effort to help him seek manly romance.  He looked at Kane who had waited quietly the whole time.

            "They are at Shigure's house so I'll take you there." Hatori said in a gentle tone.

            Kane smiled and murmured a thank you before relaxing into her seat, a few minutes later Hatori had pulled up to Shigure's house.  Kane got out the car and spied Tohru a few feet away she wore her cleaning uniform, Kane waved to her and then headed into the house where she was greeted by a wide-eyed Yuki.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Hey everyone!  I'm really sorry this chapter took so long but I was on vacation please don't kill me!!  Lol.  I really worked hard on this chapter so I hope you enjoy it!  Please send me your comments, I look forward to them!!_


End file.
